Back Here Once Again
by MamaKhaleesi
Summary: He's gotten her in this position twice-a baby with someone else. Maybe this time could be different? Does she really want that though? Continues from 7x10 after Mark tells Lexie that Callie is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

"How the hell did you get me in this position TWICE?!" Lexie growled as she slammed her fist onto the cold counter, "I-i-uh-unbelievable! You are unbelievable."

She grabbed her jacket and stormed from the apartment. Her mind was racing and so was her heart beat. She knew she couldn't be angrier than she was now. _Mark slept with Callie. He's been telling me for weeks that he loves me and he slept with Callie._ Lexie could feel the hot tears streaming down her face as she climbed into the car. She didn't know if they were out of anger or sadness—it was just pain. It took her several minutes before her eyes had cleared enough to drive home.

"Hey, Lex! Uh, why aren't you at Mark's?" Meredith asked as Lexie slammed the door behind her.

She had obviously just interrupted her sister and brother-in-law doing whatever it was they were doing on the couch. She knew she wouldn't be able to get any words out through the lump in her throat so she bolted upstairs instead. There was some mumbling from downstairs and Lexie knew Meredith would be up any second to check on her.

"Lex?" Mer knocked on her door, "do you want to talk about it?" She hesitantly opened the foor. "Do I need Derek to kill him?"

"Yes, please." Lexie managed to choke out. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her tear-soaked face in her hands. Meredith sat down on the bed beside her sister and wrapped her arms around her. Lexie spent a few minutes crying into her sister's shoulder before she spilled everything.

"Mark—Callie—Mark got Callie pregnant. They—they're having a baby. He did it again. He did it all without m—m—me. He never asked me."

"Oh, Lex, I'm so sorry."

Lexie cleared her throat and continued "If I mean so much to him, why wouldn't he want a family with me? He wants me to tag along with this family he has for himself. I don't want to tag along, I want it to be me—I should be the one having his baby. He should want to do it all with me."

Derek knocked lightly on the door frame. "Lexie, Mark is at the door. Should I send him up?"

Before she could respond, Mark pushed past her brother-in-law and looked at her with his guilty, puppy dog eyes, "Lex…"


	2. Chapter 2

After Derek and Meredith had basically dragged Mark from the house, Lexie had tried to get some sleep. It didn't happen—she tossed and turned all night. She couldn't stop thinking about how Mark had robbed her of a future with him. Everything she had envisioned since they had gotten back together had vanished in a second like a balloon burst by a pin.

It felt like only mere minutes that Lexie had been asleep before her alarm went off at 4:30 am. Another dreary, rainy day in Seattle. _At least it matches my mood,_ she thought. She had to pull her body from the bed in order to get herself out of it. Her entire body ached; she felt hungover despite the lack of alcohol last night. The last thing Lexie wanted to do was go to the hospital and possibly run into Mark today, but she knew she had no choice. Luckily, she'd be on Dr. Bailey's service.

The day was going by way too slow for Lexie's liking. Dr. Bailey had her running labs and checking on post-ops. Fortunately, there had been no sign of Mark yet. Little did she know, Mark was scouring the hospital searching for her. Only had 6 more hours to go and she could head home and crawl back under her covers.

By the end of her shift, Lexie was the only one left in the locker room. She quickly slipped out of her scrubs and put her clothes back on before gathering her things. She was actually surprised she had made it the whole day without bumping into Mark. Before she could even finish that thought, Mark walked into the locker room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Lexie looked away from him, trying to very obviously show Mark that she was uninterested in talking. She picked her bag up off of the bench and made a move to leave the room but Mark wouldn't budge from his spot in front of the door.

"Lex, please…" She could hear the pain in his voice, "this is hurting me too, you know."

That got her. "No, Mark. You don't get to pull that. Oh, poor you, all single and alone. Try being me. You're not alone—you have Callie and a baby. I'm the one left with nothing here."

"Lexie—" he tried to cut her off. Lexie's anger was increasing by the minute. She did her best to keep her voice down but he could still hear her pain behind it.

"No, Mark. You can't go off and start a family with someone else and expect me to just tag along. I can't just be okay with this."

"I'm not starting a family without you, Lex. This can be your family too. I'm having a baby; this is what I have always wanted. And I want you to be a part of it." He took a step towards her, but she backed up. His eyes fell to the floor as he wrung his hands.

Her voice was quieter now, almost defeated, "Don't you get it, Mark? I wanted you to start a family with me…" His jaw fell slack and he lifted his eyes to look into hers and the heartbreak he saw struck him, "But you ran off because I needed some time. You've put me here twice. All because you never asked me. If you had asked, you would know that I want to—wanted to—spend my life with you and make a family with you. And now you've made a family without me. That baby isn't my baby, Mark. That isn't my family."

Lexie went to walk past him and this time he didn't stop her. Mark didn't move to follow her, let alone turn to watch her go, he just stood in that empty locker room staring at the floor. As soon as she was out of the locker room the tears started falling. _She_ was the one left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexie hadn't seen Mark since she'd rushed past him out of the locker room three days ago—not even in passing in the halls. She knew she should feel grateful, but she also longed for a glimpse of his ocean blue eyes that once swallowed her whole. Her stomach was a fiery pit of anger and longing. As much as she hated him, she loved him. None of her feelings for him had faded and she knew his hadn't either.

Lexie shoved her things into her cubby and pulled on her lab coat. She was stuck with a night shift in the E.R. and she had barely been sleeping lately. All she could do was pray for a slow night—she wasn't sure she had it in her to handle anything else right now.

Meredith was running the E.R. tonight—thank god. Maybe she would be able to distract Lexie for a while. Things seemed quiet enough for now. They were just getting into chief resident talk when the phone rang.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West emergency room." Meredith answered, "Alright, got it." She hung the phone up. "Tyler, can we page Robbins and Sloan? We've got an incoming burn—15 years old. Lexie, grab a gown and head outside, you're on this one"

That was the last thing Lexie wanted to hear right now. "Please, Mer. Can't you get someone else? I don't think I can be in a room with both of them."

"Sorry, Lexie, but you're the only one I've got available right now."

Mark and Arizona ran out to meet the ambulance with Lexie. They got the kid into a trauma room and began assessing. It didn't look too bad, Mark only found some second degree burns on the legs; other than that, the kid was doing well. It would take a couple of hours, but it would be an easier case.

As the patient was brought upstairs to be admitted, Lexie pulled off her gown and decided to go grab a quick nap. She found the closest on-call room and flopped onto a bed. Suddenly, she heard the sudden jerk of the door handle and looked up to see Mark in the doorway. Lexie snapped into a sitting position on the bed. He shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked Mark.

"It's so hard to be without you, but so hard to be around you, Lex. It was killing me trying not to look at you in there. I miss you."

Lexie stood up, but kept her distance from Mark. "How do you expect me to move on when you keep doing this to me?" She asked him.

"I don't want you to move on, that's the thing."

"Well, you're moving on without me, Mark. Don't you think it's only fair that you let me move on too?" Her voice was layered in annoyance and accusation.

"I'm not moving on without you. I want you to be a part of this! I want to work this out with you!" He shouted at her.

"How are we going to do that Mark? Do you just expect me to stand on the sidelines and watch you living this huge part of your life that doesn't involve me? I don't think I can handle that!" She shouted right back at him.

"I want you to marry me! That's what I want! I want you to be a mother to my child, I want you to be my wife."

"Mark…" Lexie sighed. Before she could even begin to think of a response, his lips smothered hers. She couldn't help but melt into them with every part of her body. She pulled back but his hands didn't leave her body, "Mark, we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because we broke up. Because it won't help either of us move on." Lexie tried to argue.

"I just asked you to marry me; there is no moving on." He countered.

"Answer me one question, Mark. If you loved me so much, why couldn't you wait to have a baby with me? Start a family with me?"

"Lexie, I didn't mean for this to happen the way it did…"

"But it did. So, there's no changing it now."

"I'm still in love with you. Nothing needs to change… We just need to be together. This is almost everything I have ever wanted in my life, Lexie. It isn't everything if I don't have you too."

"I am still so painfully in love with you too, but I can't do this. I know you'll just break my heart."

Mark looked at her with an expression of hurt, "The last thing I want to do is break your heart, Lexie."

"Well, you've done it twice before." She looked at his sad eyes before she left. Once again, leaving Mark in an empty room.


End file.
